


The thing Gon, Killua, and Kurapika share

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [14]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gon and Killua and leash children, Jokes, Kurapika is too, Leashes, Leorio is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Gon and Killua have been deemed "leash children" by Kurapika, which prompts Leorio to ask Kurapika why.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Kudos: 43





	The thing Gon, Killua, and Kurapika share

“So, Kurapika, what made you think that Gon and Killua needed leashes?” Leorio can’t help but ask the question. 

“I was a leash child too.” Kurapika states plainly, as if it should have already been a fact. 

“ _What_?” Leorio is astounded, how could Kurapika have been a leash child- he didn’t even have parents!

“I was a leash child, Leorio.” He states again. 

“How…?” His mind is swimming, he can’t believe it. 

“I always wanted to run off to look for spiders to take my revenge out on.” He says it like it should have already been a fact, like it’s something Leorio should have known. 

“You’re joking…” Leorio can’t help but think that Kurapika is joking. 

“No, I’m not.” Kurapika shakes his head, he can’t believe Leorio thinks he’s lying. 

“That’s something I never expected of you, Kurapika.” 

“It’s not a big deal. You make it sound like one though.” 

“It is a big deal! How could you have been a leash child if you didn’t have a clan!” The words are out of Leorio's mouth before he can even realize it. 

Kurapika punches Leorio before walking out of the room, ignoring his question.


End file.
